Meeting Eli
by Ashleysaur
Summary: Clare meets Eli, But must find out things that could ruin her relationship with Eli. This is my first story.It might not be that good. Reviews please! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the brick wall of Degrassi the day I saw him. He was wearing all black, and he was absolutely goergous. But maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Clare Edwards. I have gone to Degrassi school all my life. But everything is always the same around here. Sex scandals, pictures, STDs. You name it, we have it. My parents are the perfect couple. They agree on everything. So as you can tell, my life is always the same. Until the day I saw him. Until the day I saw Eli Goldsworthy. When he first walked up he seemed very... mysterious. Honestly, he scared me at first. I had all of my classes with him and he was really smart. He knew everything. We made eye contact but that was all. For days things were the same. But once I walked into a store in the mall and that's where it all started. I was looking for something to spice up my look. So I asked for his help. He picked out a gothic outfit for me and I left after buying it. I started going in the store more and more often. Eventually it was an everyday thing. And then the day came that Eli asked me out on a date. He took me to the beach. There was a white horse and everything. No, I'm totally kidding. We went to the movies. But anyways that leads me up to now. We're three months into our relationship.

"So do you want to go to a movie or something tonight"? Eli asked me.

"That sounds good." I replied.

"Well I really wanna see if _The Woman In Black _is any good".

We left around 8 to go see it. During the movie Eli reached for my hand. I took it. I glanced down at his arm and noticed something red. After asking him what it was he said it was just a scratch from his dog. I bought it at first. And then I realized he didn't have a dog.

The next morning at school I paid close attention to his arms. Trying to not make it obvious I examined his arms in English. I was beginning to put the pieces together. Eli was hurting himself. There was cuts and burns all over his arms. Do I really know Eli? Why is he doing this to himself?

"Eli I sas the marks on your arms", I said to him after school as we were walking to my house.

"What are you talking about Clare"?

"The cuts and burns on your arms. Eli why are you hurting yourself? I can help you if you would just let me. Can things really be so bad that you have to cut?"

"Drop it Clare".

"No, Eli. I want to know why you're doing it. And I want to know now."

It was at that moment in time that Eli hit me for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli has never done anything like that before. I was thinking about everything as I walked home. After he hit me I had ran out the door and started home. My left cheek was already starting to swell. I would tell my parents I fell in gym class, only if they notice.

What is going on with Eli? This isn't him. I don't know why but I found myself walking back to Eli's house. To spy. I started to walk up to a window when I saw a car pulling in. Shit! I ran behind the nearest tree and hoped that hadn't seen me. Luckily they hadn't. I crept around to the back of the house. It was Eli's parents. They walked in the house. And I could almost see the tension. Eli seemed to huddle into the corner. His mother moving to the sink, I wasn't sure what she was doing. And then it happened. Eli's dad punched Eli as hard as he could, right in the face. Oh my god. Is this why Eli is hurting himself? What do I do? I don't know how to deal with this.

"Clare what are you still doing here"? Asked Eli.

My thoughts were interuppted as I heard Eli speaking.

"I I I don't know", I managed to spit out.

"You need to leave Clare, you'll make things worse".

"Eli come with me! You can't stay here. Your dad just hit you for Christ sake!"

"It's complicated Clare. Just leave".

He started to push me away from the house.

"I'm sorry I hit you Clare. I don't know why I did it".

He then gave me a hug and kissed me.

"Eli please come with me".

"I can't Clare, not now. He knows I'll be with you if I leave. He'll come after you to."

"Eli what the fuck are you doing outside"? I heard his dad's voice coming from the door, he was obviously drunk.

"Clare, leave now."

He gave me another quick kiss and pushed me further from the house. I turned around and ran. I had no idea where I was going. What do I do? I have to tell someone. Eli needs out of there. Should I go to the cops? Should I go to Allie's? The idea suddenly came to me. I went home, sneaking in quietly. I stole all of the money out of my father's wallet. I then ran to the bus station.

"I need tickets. Two tickets. Anywhere but here. I don't care where. Just give me the tickets".

I hope this works. I'm coming for you, Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

The tickets were for a week away. Would Eli make it until then? He had to, he just had to. I called him that night and told him all about my plan. He seemed to agree. I was relieved when he told me he would come with me. I just hope he makes it until then.

_Dear God, please let Eli be okay. Please, please let him make it. _

I think I'm showing how nervous I am. My mom asked me why I'm so fidgety. I told her I have a big test tomorrow. She seemed to believe me.

5 days. 5 days and then Eli and I would be running away together. The tickets were to the United States. I'm not sure where though.

Finally, Finally it was the day to leave. We left at 2 in the morning. We had to wait around for the train for an hour. I noticed Eli staring at the door, probably watching for his dad. He never showed up. We were on the train for 3 days straight. I didn't mind though. I was in Eli's arms the whole way. We both had money, and had enough to get a motel room. It wasn't the nicest one I've ever been in, but hey, it was a place to live.

"I'm so glad we're together, Claire. I love you."

That was the first time Eli ever said I love you to me. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you to, Eli."

He pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. He started to unbutton my shirt. Eli is the love of my life. There is nothing wrong with this, I thought to myself. I went along. I took his shirt and the rest of his clothes off. He took the rest of my clothes off. He then got on top of me. He game me a look that said _are you okay?_ I nodded my head yes. He entered me, ever so slowly. So slow that I felt my hymen breaking. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Pretty soon he had picked up speed. We were both panting and out of breath. Once we finished he went into the bathroom. Probably to dispose of the condom. He came back out with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It it broke. The condom broke."

We stared at each other. Neither of us said a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of us slept that night. Not even a wink. What were we thinking running away like that? We could've stayed at my house. No, no we couldn't have. Claire stop. It's going to be okay. You're not pregnant. You'll get a job. Eli will get a job. It will be just fine.

"Good morning, beautiful." Eli said to me.

"Good morning, Eli."

He kisssed me on the lips and sat down beside me.

"Look, Claire. Everything will be fine. It was your first time. I doubt you're pregnant. Even if you are we can get jobs. We'll get an apartment and raise that adorable little baby if we have to. But I really don't think you're pregnant. So it'l be just us two. I know you're worried, so I got you a pregnancy test. You can't use it right away though. You have to wait a while. It says so on the package. "

He rubbed my leg and pulled me in close to him.

"This is why I love you, Eli. But no more sex, kay?"

"Fine by me", he chuckled.

The rest of the day we layed around. At one point we went to go look for jobs. We got applications to several places. But we're both supposed to be in highschool. I don't know how this will work. Guess we'll find out sooner or later.

That night we went to bed rather early. I was worrying about everything. We didn't have much money left. We hadn't applied for any jobs yet. I had no idea where we were going to go if we ran out of money. I tried to sleep, but I had nightmares all night. I was really pregnant. Eli's dad found out. My parents disowned me. I tossed and turned all night. Everytime I woke up Eli was right there to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. He really is my gothic Romeo, I thought to myself.

"We have to go back, Eli."

"Claire, we can't. My dad will kill both of us. They're probably already looking for us. The cops are definetly involved, we can't go back. Ever. We can make due here. We'll apply for jobs tomorrow. Okay? Everything is going to be okay, even if there is a little baby in there. We can both get our GED's and go to college. That kid will have everything. Look at who it's coming from, Claire. You're amazing, you're bright, you're perfect. I love you, Claire. Everything will work out. We'll be like Edward and Bella for christ sake."

I giggled. That was an inside joke for Eli and I. I started to relax when there was a knock on the door.

We both froze. Neither of us even moving for the door.

"Open up you guys! I know you're in there! You can't hide now!"


End file.
